1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an image reproduction process, and more particularly to a process for thermally transferring images from a photohardenable image bearing element to a receptor material.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Printing using sublimable colorants has been known and used for many years. One such process, known as heat transfer printing uses subliming dyes for coloring various materials such as synthetic fabrics. In another process printing is accomplished by means of sublimable dyes contained in a resinous binder on a paper transfer sheet. Each of these processes prints on an intermediate receptor followed by transfer to the final receptor material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,268 discloses still another process wherein name plates are produced by fixing a sublimable dye on a sheet of anodized aluminum. The dye is applied as a toner on the surface of an imagewise exposed photopolymerizable layer coated on an anodized aluminum sheet. Toner adheres to the non-photopolymerized areas of the surface and is removed from the polymerized areas. Upon heating of the toned surface for several minutes at 200.degree. C., it is found that the sublimable dye diffuses through the unpolymerized areas and stains the surface of the aluminum. By this process only a single color image can be produced and extreme care must be taken not to disturb or interfere with the toned surface which is unprotected.